AS ferias! :D
by Liilah-chan
Summary: Ino e seu amiguinhos viajam para uma casa de praia onde passarao ferias inesqueciveis! Principalmente pra ela! :D Pela summary parece realmente tosco mas acho que essa eh uma das minhas melhores fics ate hoje... . . Eh serio, leiam! e e
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - O jogo.**

- Hey porca-chan, voce acredita em espiritos? :D

Estremeci quando a Sakura me perguntou isso... como assim eu acreditava? Eu simplesmente morria de medo deles! Sempre fui muito corajosa, nao arrasto o pe nem quando vejo uma barata. Mas esse negocio de espiritos realmente me arrepiava os cabelos.

- Bom, eu... '-'

- Ai, que papo mais macabro, Sakura-chan! :o - se adiantou Ten-ten por mim.

- Credo gente, pra que esse medo todo... os mortos devem ter algo mais pra fazer que vagar por ai... u-u - respondeu Temari, mais corajosa que eu.

Estavamos todos passando as ferias na minha casa de praia naquele verao... Todos digo: Eu, Temari, Ten-ten, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shika e Gaara. Era uma verdadeira turma mesmo, mas como eramos todos amigos nao podiamos convidar um sem trazer todos. O grupo ficou dividido em dois quartos: o das meninas e dos meninos.

Fazia pouco tempo que tinhamos chegado na casa, jah era tarde e todos estavam realmente cansados e dooidos pra dormir, menos Sakura que enfiou todo mundo naquela brincadeira estupida de verdade ou desafio.

- A Sakura com cada pergunta... :P - comentou Ten-ten rodando de novo a garrafa, caiu do Naruto pra mim.

- Verdade. u-u - ja me adiantei. Ninguem se submetia a um desafio do Naruto desde que ele fez a Sakura perguntar no meio da aula de biologia sobre verrugas genitais.

- Otimo! Responda sem mais delongas Ino-chan! - comecou Naruto - Ja se decidiu entre o Shika e o Gaara? :D

Ok, ok! Nessa eu corei! Sera que todo mundo ja tinha percebido? Tipo... nao que eu amasse os dois mais o Shika era meu amigo ha muuuito tempo e era muito legal. E o Gaara, bom, ele e o Gaara.

- Oras, que pergunta! Eles sao so meus amigos! :o

Gaara e Shika comecaram a rir sem graca. E impressao minha ou ficou um clima estranho?

- Haha, desconversando como sempre, ne Porca-chan? :) - comentou, infelizmente, Sakura. - Minha veeez! o/

Ela rodou e caiu nela para o Sasuke. So podia ser macumba! Sakura sempre gostou de mecher com essas coisas de espiritos e tal... Achava divertido.

- Ah... tanto faz... Verdade! '-' - respondeu Sasuke. Dava pra ver que o descarado gostou da situacao...

- Posso te beijar? '-' - mas que p... Agora voce me surpreendeu Sakura, aproveitar a situacao pra arrancar um beijo do Sasuke!

Quase ninguem na sala se surpreendeu... A Sakura eh assim com o Sasuke desde seempre! E ele e muuuito sexy! Alem do mais ele ja tava se acostumando e ate gostava um pouco.

- Nao vale... Isso nao seria desafio? u-u - reclamou Naruto. Todo mundo sabe porque...

- Laaarga de cu doce e beija logo! \o/ - comentou Ten-ten, para a infelicidade de Naruto.

Sakura sorriu pra Sasuke. Fazer o que?

Ele se aproximou e afastou os cabelos do rosto de um geito muito lindo! Puxou Sakura pra perto dele e deu um beijo rapido, mas romantico. Senti uma pontinha de ciumes, era o Sasuke que ela tava beijando nao?

Nessa hora, nao sei o que deu em mim, comecei a ter um devaneio... Fikei imaginando a cena: eu num longo de seda rosa, o Gaara de smoking. Ele me abraca e pergunta: "E voce Ino-chan, posso te beijar?"

- Inooo! Acorda! A brincadeira ja terminou! Tamo todo mundo indo pra cozinha fazer um lanche e depois dormir. :o - Temari interrompeu meus pensamentos! Se ela soubesse que era com o irmao dela...

- Ah, ok gente! So vai devagar pra nao acordar meus pais! :)

Antes de sair da sala, olhei pra Gaara. Pode parecer estranho mas ele tava fofo naquele pijama de coelhinho! ( e, ele escolheu desafio, do Shika...)

Affe. Tenho que parar de pensar nessa coisas!

**Geente aki eh a autora! Eu naum vou escrever muito pra naum encher o saco... :P **

**Bom, eh uma fanfic simpres e tosca, que eu comecei a escrever do nada... '-' **

**Mas se soubessem como eu realmente me EMPOLGUEI escrevendo isso, voces me encheriam de Reviews! e-e **

**Huasuhaushuahs. Zoeiras a parte, quem leu e gostou, por favor, mande uma review e acompanhe! Todas serao lidas com muito carinho a dedicacao! u-u **

**Bom, tem muuuuito erros de ortografia pq o pc eh importado e num tem acento nem cidilha. Naum me abandonem por isso! i-i **

**Ja ne! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 - A piscina. **

Acordei no meio da noite. Devia ser umas 3:00 da manha. Sakura, Ten-ten e Temari dormiam nas camas ao lado. Fazia frio e eu tava morrendo de sede. Vesti meu hobby e desci as escadas.

Nao conseguia parar de pensar no jogo de verdade ou desafio... Eu tava mesmo afim do Gaara? E o Shika? E o beijo da Sakura e do Sasuke? Eu nao era doida com ele ha uns 2 anos atras? E agora?

Nunca tantas coisas tinham acontecido numa viagem... A gente ja tinha vindo pra casa de praia varias vezes quando eramos criancas, e nada nunca tinha acontecido. Mal podia esperar pra ver o que ia acontecer hoje!

Terminei de beber minha agua rapido e ia subir as escadas quando ouvi um barulho na varanda. Lembrei na hora do papo sobre os espiritos. Puta merda, morri ali!

- Quem ta ai, quem ta ai? e-e' - berrei. - Meu pai ta ai, viu? Ele tem uma espingarda enorme e... :o

- Ino? Calma... o-o' - respondeu o "intruso".

Ai sim eu morri. Com todas as 5 letras! Porque o meu "invasor" no caso, era o Gaara!

- Ah... hahaha... :P - ri sem graca. - Bom... o que voce ta fazendo acordado a esse hora? :o

- Er... eu tenho um probleminha com insonia, lembra? :o

Poxa tava na cara, ne? Eu e ele viviamos cheio de papo, nunca tinha silencio entre a gente... E agora eu tava bancando a perfeita idiota... :P

- Bom... Ta frio ne? Voce quer um chocolate quente? :D - eu realmente nao sabia o que fazer pra quebrar o gelo, lembrei na hora que o Gaara tem uma certa paixao por chocolate quente.

- Claro, porque nao? :D

Ufa! Nem pensei duas vezes, fui pra cozinha e voltei com duas canecas extra-grandes! Nem lembro mais porque mas, mesmo tando um frio da pqp, a gente sentou na varanda, na frente da piscina que tinha vista pra praia. Eh tao romantico que parece coisa da Sakura...

A gente ficou um tempo olhando pra "paisagem" e depois ele comentou:

- Tem um tempo que a gente nao vem aki ne? :)

- Haha. Eu lembro da ultima vez, quando o Naruto tentou abaixar a calcinha da Sakura na piscina e acabou com o calcao do Sasuke e um belo olho roxo! x)

- Ai, ai... Ei, nos vamos a praia amanha ne? :o

- Logico, isso eh quase um ritual! u-u' - respondi jogando os cabelos pra tras. Eh... eu tava jogando charme...

Como sempre, a conversa acabava fluindo entre a gente... Eu olhei pro Gaara que ria, provavelmente lembrando das viagens anteriores. Passou um vento e o cabelo dele voou um pouco... foi taaao lindo.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo... eh diferente... :) - nem sei porque eu comentei isso na hora... Mas que eu tava procurando, isso eu tava!

- Bom... - eu juro que ele ficou um pouco corado nessa parte! Ju-ro! - Voce devia usar o seu mais solto... eh... lindo... -

Meeel deos!! Isso foi uma xavecada?

- Serio? Que fofo! :D - eu respondi meio sem graca...

Eu olhei pra piscina. Lembrei de quando a gente pulava de roupa e tudo no meio da noite... Meu pai ate colocou aquecedor, pra gente nao pegar constipacao...

Depois virei e olhei pra Gaara. Parecia que ele tinha a nesma ideia, porque olhou pra mim tambem e riu. Sem pensar a gente deu as maos e pulou na piscina de uma vez! Foi taao legal!

A gente ficou lah nadando mais ou menos meia hora, que nem uns retardados! Eis que veio uma terceira pessoa:

- Aaaaaan, safadjeeenhos! Iam me deixar de fora ne? :D - berrou Naruto da porta correndo, tirando a camisa de uma vez e pulando na piscina.

- Baka! :o - berrou Gaara espirrando agua na cara dele.

Aos poucos foram chegando Sakura, Ten-ten, Temari, Sasuke e Shika. A gente ficou brincando que nem crianca. Quando saimos da piscina eram mais ou menos 7 da manha!

Cara... isso e que sao feriaaas!

**Aun... obrigado pelos que leram e postaram suas reveiews! :) **

**Mesmo tendo sido soh 2... ;-;'' **

**Sera que a summary ta tosca? Sera que a fica ta chata? Posso continuar postando? '-' **

**Ah! Larga... nao importa que odeiem minha fic! Vou continuar postando firme e forte! u-u **

**Bom... vamos as respoostas! :D **

mayamuitolouca : **Seeerio! - **

**Valeu mesmo, eu fico muito feliz quando gostam do que escrevo... n-n **

Guino Mio : **Uaao, quantas perguntas! -' **

**Muuuito obrigada por gostar da minha fic! Eu sei que essa resposta que eu vou dar eh beem chata mas aki eh que nem novela... tem que acompanhar pra saber! u-u **

**Bom... jah vou indo... agora tenho que escrever o capitulo 4! Eh, o tres jah ta pronto e sai amanha! Desculpem qualquer tosquice e bla! **

**Bejinhu! :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 - Areia.**

Como o combinado, todo mundo foi a praia no dia seguinte. Ou na tarde seguinte, porque depois da farra na piscina, todo mundo so deu conta de acordar depois do meio-dia.

Confesso que dormi pensando no Gaara... Nos meus sonhos ele soltava o rabo-de-cavalo do meu cabelo e a gente dava um beijo apaixonado na piscina. Piegas, eu seu mas eu tenho so 15 anos, tenha do!

Quando todo mundo saiu pra praia eu tive o cuidado de escolher minha melhoor canga e de soltar a cabeleira. Eu sei que um cabelo na cintura se embola todo com o vento da praia mas e dai? Na rua, a caminho da praia e notei que o Gaara estava olhando, e soltou um risinho. E taaao fofo!

Mas ele nao foi o unico que olhou... O Shika tambem! Quanta confusao gente! Decidi que, naquele dia, ia querer apenas curtir um pouco o sol com minhas amigas! Nada de mais problemas!

- Huuum! O Sasuke ta uma COISA naquele calcao! :9 - comentou Ten-ten mais que alto.

- Olha o respeito com meu futuro marido! u-u - berrou a Sakura, enqunto dava um "pedala" na cabeca de coitada.

- Nao ta se achando demais nao, Testa? :) - a parte de mim que falou isso era aquela que amava o Sasuke desde... sempre!

Mel deus, eu nao sabia o que queria da vida! Como era possivel eu gostar de 3 caras ao mesmo tempo? Que vadia!

- Ah, voce nao precisa mais do Sasuke, ne Poorca? Pra quem ta pegando o Gaara ce nao ta nada mal! :D - comecou Sakura. Corei na hoora!

- Ah mais meu irmao o que?? - berrou Temari.

- Eu posso explicar!! - ou posso tentar, ne?

- Ih, minha filha, o Naruto me contou ontem! Eles tavam no maior love na piscina antes de ele chegar! u-u

Naruto... era previsivel! Resolvi vazar dali rapidinho pra nao ter que ne explicar... O negocio eh que sim, eu queria estar pegando o Gaara e bla. Pronto, falei. u-u

- Eh gastar saliva... u-u'

Me virei e tava andando pra barraca, pedir uma coca, ate que o Gaara "pulou" na minha frente.

- Vem nada com a gente? :D - ele tava do lado do Sasuke e Naruto e os tres fizeram a cara mais feliz do mundo... Me deu uma vontade danaada de correr e pular no mar com eles, mas agora eu tava meeesmo com sede!

- Daki a pokinho, ok? ;D

No caminho da barraca eu esbarro em uma coisa na areia. Quando olho pra baixo (que surpresa!) eh o Shika dormindo. Nao sei se fiquei maluca na hora ou se achei fofa a cara dele dormindo, mas agachei do lado dele e fikei olhando, por uns 3 minutos... Depois tirei uma mecha de cabelo da cara dele. Pode nao parecer, mas foi um momento profundo pra mim!

Eis que ele abre um olho. Entao ele tava acordado o tempo todo eh?

- E entao, admirando minha beleza? :D

Algo apitou beeem alto dentro da minha cabeca!

- Vo-voce eh bem convencido nao? e-e'

- Defina convencido. '-'

Ufa! Ele nao percebeu! Nao eh?

- Erm... O Sasuke, o Gaara e o Naruto ma chamaram pra nadar... Nao quer vir? :o - desconversei no ato.

- Nao... Valeu. :D

Voei o mais rapido que pude para o mar! O Gaara tava me esperando:

- Ino, tudo bem? Ce ta com uma cara... :o

- Nada nao... nada! :) - melhoraria se eu parace de ver esses caras todos, um atras do outro!

- Tem certeza? :o - perguntou o Sasuke.

Pronto! Agora fexou: os tres caras!

- Acho que voces tem razao... Eh melhor voltar pra casa! :) - respondi.

- Eu vou com voce... os outros devem tar querendo curtir mais a praia! :o

Imagina quem sugeriu isso? An?

Nosso amigo Shikamaru.

Olhei para Gaara. Sera que ele tava com ciumes?

**Bom, eh isso. Vou ter que responder rapidinho pq tou com problemas aki... :P **

**Pouquinhas reviews de novo... /**

**Bom, vamos as respostas! :D **

Guino Mio**: Haha. Valeeu! - **

Pandora Potter-jm**: Uaaaau! Muuito obrigada mesmo... :o **

**Boom... isso a gente vai saber no final, neh? :P **

**Beijoo! Valeu pra quem leu e postou sua review! n-n **

**Xauziinho! :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

Nao sei se a palavra certa eh felizmente ou infelizmente, o negocio eh que eu nao fui pra casa sozinha com o Shika, como muito de voces devem ter pensado. Tenten, Temari e Sakura vieram junto, ou seja: ficaram so os tres meninos na praia.

Poxa! Acabou de me ocorrer uma ideia. Uma ideia muuuito ruim!

Imagina se eles conhecem uma vadia bronzeada la? E se ela colar no Gaara? E se eles resolverem ficar?

Calma... Pensamento positivo! Pensamento po-si-ti-vo.

- Tedio... :P - reclamou Ten-ten do meu lado. - E agora? Acho que vou voltar pra praia! u-u

- Nao, nao, nao, naaao! :o - berrou Sakura, levantando de repente. - Sei o que fazer! :)

- Eh? Trouxe o banco imobiliario? o-o - perguntou logo Temari, que era viciaaada em jogos de tabuleiro.

Quem dera ela estivesse certa. Banco imobiliario era beeem melhor de que o que tava pra vir!

- Que nada! Eh algo bem melhor! :D - Sakura tirou da mochila um tabuleiro que nao lembrava muito bem jogo algum.

- Ei! O que eh exatamente isso? :o - perguntou Ten-ten bem curiosa.

Eu ja tinha sacado a muito tempo! Era um daqueles tabuleiros que o povo usa pra falar com os espiritos. Me arrepiei toda!

- Nem pense! Isso eh perigoso! u-u- respondi na hora. Acho que ai todo mundo ja sabia do que se tratava.

- Affe Sakura! Voce com isso de novo? Ate parece que eh verdade mesmo... '-' - comentou Temari.

- Onde voce arrumou isso? :o - perguntou Ten-ten. Ela parecia ser a unica curiosa.

- Num centro religioso perto de casa! Esse eh bem simples e se comunica so com os espiritos mais fracos! Nada de ruim pode acontecer... :) - explicou Sakura. - Vamo la gente!

- Nao sei nao... u-u - desconfiei.

- Affe. Ja nao expliquei? Ele eh tao inofensivo que serve para peguntar questoes romanticas e financeiras... Nao eh nada de mais! u-u - respondeu Sakura.

Sei... nao eh nada de mais falar com gente que ja morreu!

Nao sei se foi por falta do que fazer ou por curiosidade, mas todo mundo acabou aceitando, menos eu e o Shika, que ficamos no sofa, vendo um filme veeelho. Era sobre um casal: uma menina linda e loira acabava se apaixonando por um casa nem tao bonito. Era muito fofo!

Toda vez que eles se beijavam no filme eu ficava sem geito. Parecia insinuacao: nos dois, no sofa, vendo um beijo na tv.

Eu tava la com meus botoes ate ouvi Sakura gritando. Ela tinha acabado de perguntar se sua obssecao pelo Sasuke era correspondida e a resposta foi "sim". Tava na cara que era tava manipulando...

- Affe Sakura, ate quando voce vai brincar disso? :P - olhei pra ela com uma cara, e ela logo percebeu o que eu tava pensando.

- Eu nao tou mechendo se eh o que voce pensa! e-e' - respondeu.

- Prove. :o - implicou Temari, tomando minha causa.

- Se tem tanta duvida, eu saio do jogo e voce entra, ai voce vai ver que realmente meche! u-u - respondeu Sakura.

Bom... nessa hora eu perdi meu medo. Eu daria tudo pra quebrar a cara da Sakura.

- Ok! Aceito! e-e - disse, me unindo a roda.

- Perfeito! :) - comentou Sakura, saindo.

Assim que me sentei e coloquei minha mao no copo, qual foi meu susto quando o troco mexeu, formando a frase: " VOCE EH INO, NAO EH? " Meu medo voltou todo. So de saber que tinha um espirito com a gente...

Todo mundo percebeu minha cara, porque de repente comecaram a rir.

- Paara! '-' - pedi. Resolvi responder a coisa. - Sim, porque? :o

A resposta foi: " VOCE DEVIA TOMAR CUIDADO... "

Tremi. Ai que coisa macabra!

O tabuleiro continuou: " NAO PRECISA TER MEDO. NAO EH NADA GRAVE... DAQUI A POUCO VOCE ENTENDERA O QUE DISSE. "

Tentei me acalmar, mas nao dava. Mesmo dizendo que nao era grave, un espirito tinha acabado de falar que algo ruim tava pra acontecer comigo. Que horror!

Nessa hora a campainha tocou. Sakura se "despediu" do espirito e guardou o tabuleiro rapido. Nao queria que Sasuke a achasse louca. Depois me disse de um jeitinho nervoso:

- Vai porca atende, atende! e-e

Fui correndo e abri a porta. agora entendi o que o tabuleiro quis dizer. Porque os tres estavam com uma quarta pessoa: uma vadia bronzeada!

- Eii! Eu sou Karin. Conheci essas tres figuras na praia... :D - e nessa hora ela passou as maos no cabelo do Gaara. So eu que podia fazer isso! Quem essa porca pensa que eh? - Posso entrar? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 - O selinho. **

Quando ela riu pra mim com os dentes amarelos e fedidos tive vontade de berrar um NAO bem grande na cara dela e fechar a porta. Mas o senso comum as vezes fala mais alto, e o que o povo ia pensar de mim? Respirei fundo, e fiquei olhando os tres na porta. Era um desaforo danado eles trazerem uma menina que conheceram hoje na praia pra minha casa! Ela tava meio que debrucada nos tres, principalmente no Sasuke e no Gaara. Sera que ela nao percebeu que eles nao tem cara de encosto?

- Claro... Pode entrar sim. '-' - respondi, encarando ela.

Os meninos me olharam com a cara mais feliz do mundo. Olhei pra ela de cima a baixo quando passou pela porta. Era bonita... infelizmente... Mas eu era mais! Ela usava oculos e tinha o cabelo todo estranho... Ja eu tenho o cabelo na altura dos quadris, quase batendo nas pernas, todo liso e louro. O problema e que ela tinha mais corpo, enquanto eu sou magra e esguia... Nada conta mais pros meninos na adolescencia que um bom par de peitos.

Ela tinha uma cara de assanhada!!

- Quem eh essa, Ino-chan? :P - perguntou seria, Sakura. Dava pra ver que ela tava super incomodada de ver uma estranha abracando o Sasuke.

- Sei la, pergunta pra eles... e-e - respondi, tentando chamar a atencao deles, atras de explicacoes.

Acho que nao ouviram, porque o papo tava animado entre eles. Eles digo: os tres meninos e Karin, porque nao tinha assunto pra ninguem mais na sala.

- Entao... Eu vou na cozinha trazer um lanche! o/ - disse Ten-ten, a unica que foi ouvida.

- Ok. :) - respondeu Naruto.

Eu ja ia reclamar que nao ia ficar de empregada pra aquela vadia, quando Sakura me puxou pra fora da casa enquanto dizia:

- A gente precisa conversar uma coisa. '-'

Quando a gente tava do lado de fora da casa comecei:

- Olha, nao eh culpa minha se eles trouxeram uma desclassificada aqui pra casa! Nem vem me xingar! e-e' - a essa altura eu tava no limite da minha paciencia!

- Nao, nao! Eu sei! Eu vim pedir ajuda! :o - respondeu ela, pra minha supresa.

- An? o-o'

- Vai dizer que nao percebeu ela quase engolindo o Sasuke? e-e - ela quase berrou na minha cabeca.

- Bom, sim, mas... '-'

- Mas nada! Primeiro o espirito fala pra voce ter cuidado, depois essa pessoa aparece aki... Voce tem que dar um jeito! :O

- Mas como? :P

- Nao vai saber ficando aki! :(

E essa foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi, antes de Sakura me puxar de nooovo e fazer a gente sentar na mesa com os meninos e com a vadia, digo, Karin. Acho que cheguei em boa hora, porque ela tava perguntando se eles tinham namorada.

Ve se poode?

- Ei geente! :D - desfarcei um sorriso. Queria saber como ser cara de pau como a Sakura.

- Oi Ino-chan! :) - respondeu logo Gaara. Eu tava disposta a salva-lo das garras daquela gorda!

- E entao, nao vao me apresentar essa pessoa? :o - isso mesmo Sakura! Exija explicacoes!

- Dexa que eu me apresento! Sou Karin! ;D - duuuuur! Isso todo mundo ja sabia, sua burra!

- Haha! Ela eh incrivel! Vimos ela surfando na praia! ;D - disse Naruto, ajudando muito.

- Ahn... / - entao eh surfista eh?

- Hahahaha. Esse cara eh que eh um fofooo! ;) - berrou Karin.

Depois disso ela fez uma coisa estranha. Apesar de tar falando com o Naruto, ela deu um beijo na bochecha do Sasuke. Olhei pros dois com uma autentica cara de cu.

- Bom... Acho que ta ficando tarde. :)

Ainda deviam ser umas 6 da tarde. Nao sei como criei coragem coragem pra falar aquilo... Tava na cara que eu tava com ciumes, e aquilo era uma tremenda falta de educacao. Tentei concertar a coisa na hora, todo mundo tava me olhando com a maior cara.

- Quer dizer, voce eh muuito simpatica, mas... meus pais pediram pra nao trazermos estranhos... :) - a palavra "estranhos" saiu meio que torta.

- Bom, eh verdade! :D - interviu Sakura a meu favor. Ate agora todo mundo tava em silencio. - Vem, sasuke! :o

Quando Sakura foi pra fora da sala nao sabia o que fazer, fiquei calada.

- Me acompanha ate a porta? :) - Karin teve a coragem de pedir a Gaara. O que ela tava planejando lah?

Os dois sairam. Naruto me olhou e disse:

- Poxa Ino-chan! Voce ta tao estranha nessa viagem... Pensei que voce a receberia super bem! :( - essas palavras foram como um tapa na minha cara.

- Eh, eu nao tou mesmo bem hoje. '-' - respondi rapido enquanto saia da casa.

Quase corri pra varanda. Queria ver o que tava acontecendo naquele portao... Os dois ficaram conversando um booom tempo. Sera que Gaara tambem tava me achando estupida?

Foi quando meu coracao parou. Na hora de despedir ela roubou um selinho dele. Um selinho demorado. Nao eh nehum beijo, mas... Que garota quer ver seu objeto de desejo levando um selinho de outra?

Acho que ela sabia que eu tava lah, porque depois olhou pra tras e deu uma risadinha. Que vacaaaa!

Eu nao acreditava no que tava vendo. Se eles se vissem de novo, alguma coisa ia acontecer... E eu nao queria saber o que!

Tava indo pra dentro, com a maior cara de enterro. A unica coisa que eu queria era um bom copo de agua! Entao eu esbarro no Shika. O unico menino que nao conversou com ela... Acho que ele sabia o que eu tava pensando, porque me abracou e disse:

- Tudo bem... Ela nao faz parte do nosso grupo. Eh soh de viagem. :)

Mas eu NAO queria ela nessa viagem!

**Tou ficando desanimada pra escrever mas vou tentar fazer o possivel... / **

**Soh vcs duas pra me motivarem, Gino e Pandora, minhas irmanzinhas de fe! o/ **

**Desculpem por esquecer os comentarios no ultimo capitulo! ;-; **

Pandora Potter-jm**: Hahahaha! A Karin eh mesmo uma P... :o **

**Se vc odeia msmo ela deve tar querendo me arrancar os cabelos agora. ;-; **

Guino Mio**: Aki estao as respostas pras suas perguntas! \o/ **

**Caguei e sentei em sima, nao? :PP **

**Bom, vou indo... capitulo 7 pra escrever... :P **

**Xaau! o/ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 - Os convites.**

Eu realmente tava chateada com com aquilo que tinha acontecido, mas o Gaara tava agindo como se nao fosse nada. Sera que ele nao tinha visto que eu vi? Sera que ele tambem tava afim dela?

Quando Ten-ten finalmente voltou da cozinha trazendo o lanche, nao tinha mais quase ninguem na sala, so o Naruto.

- Ue, cade a Karin? :o - disse ela, colocando a bandeja encima da mesa.

- Pergunta pras duas ali... :P - respondeu Naruto, olhando pra mim e pra Sakura, que entravamos na sala naquela hora.

- Ah, para Naruto! A casa eh da Ino, fica aqui quem ela bem entender! Poxa... Ces nem conhecem a menina e jah trazem pra casa dos outros... Eh melhor voce fikar quieto. '-' - me defendeu Shika.

E ele era taaao bunitinhu me defendendo...

Gracas a Deus a conversa parou ali, porque Gaara entro na sala... Todo feliz. O que nao eh uma coisa tao boa assim, se voce parar pra pensar.

- Gente! :o - comecou Gaara, pegando um biscoito na bandeja. - Voces nao vao acreditar! :D

"O que? Arrumou uma namoradinha nova?" Quaaaase disse isso. Mas foi quaaaase.

- Fale homem! :o - berrou Naruto, com a boca cheia.

Ele jogou uns papeizinhos rosas encima da mesa. Eu peguei um pra ver de perto.

Era um convite.

- A Karin vai dar uma festa de aniversario hoje e, como tinha uns ingressos sobrando, chamou todo mundo aki! \o/ - e pra isso ela precisava te dar um selinho, Gaara?

- Mel deeeuos, mas a gente nem tem ropa de festaaaa!! :o - berrou Sakura pegando um dos convites.

- Nem liga, eh traje informal. :o - comentou Sasuke, lendo um deles.

- E a Ino sempre tem umas roupas legais ai, neh? :D - disse Ten-ten com um olhar pidao.

- Dexa vaaai! :o - disse Naruto.

Pensei beeem nessa hora. Se eu nao fosse, a Karin teria toda liberdade pra ficar com o Gaara... Se eu fosse, talvez veria coisas que nao queria.

- Beleza gente. Que horas a gente sai? :)

- Nove. :D - respondeu Gaara, bem feliz.

Subi pro meu quarto puxando Sakura, Ten-ten e Temari comigo. Enquanto as duas ultimas vasculhavam o meu guarda roupa, fui pro canto conversar com Sakura.

- Olha amiga, a gente tem que arrasar nessa festa, ok? :P

- Resolveu tomar minhas dores? ,D - respondeu Sakura, parecendo emocinada.

- Claro. Originalmente o Sasuke era meu neh? Nao vou dexar ele descer ate esse nivel. ;)

- Bla. '-'

- Vem, vamo arrumar! :D - respondi puxando Sakura.

Agora que essa tal de Karin mecheu comigo... ela ia tomar na cara!

A gente saiu vasculhando tudo quanto era roupa naquela birosca. Ten-ten soltou o cabelo, colocou uma mini-saia jeans, cinto grosso, casaco marrom, sapatilhas e um brincaaao de bronze, que eu peguei com a minha mae. Temari tambem soltou a cabeleira, colocou uma boina lilas, jeans skinny, blusinha combinando, All Star e um punhaaaado de pulseiras! Sakura tava chique: prendeu o cabelo num coque froxo, colocou uma saia preta de cintura alta, uma camisa branca muito fofa, sandalia de salto vermelha e bolsinha da mesma cor. Agora olha como eu tavaaa! Vestidinho curto balone, tipo tubinho, rosa, sandalia de salto dourada, cabelo tooodo ondulado, tiara dourada e umas pulserinhas.

- Agora que ta todo mundo pronto, hora de ir! ;) - disse Sakura, descendo as escadas.

Eu tava muuuito ansiosa para que os garotos me vissem daquele jeito.

**Bom, eh isso... :o**

**O vou tentar postar o proximo capitulo rapido pq enrolei no fim de semana e ele ainda naao ta pronto. ;-; **

**Me perdoem? :( **

Guino Mio **: Hahaha. :P **

**Calma... Sera que a Karin vai tomar uma da Ino nessa festa? :o **

Carou-chan** : Meeeeu deeeeus! - **

**Vivaaaa! Leitora novaaa! \o/ **

**Bigada por gostar da minha fic! Bom, toda fic tem que ter uma boa vila, naum? :D **

**Quanto aos casais... Eles vao se revelar aos poucos. ;)**


End file.
